Twin's Obsesstion
by Hakoro
Summary: Jesse is stuck all alone with his older twin brother Johan who loves his little twin brother more then he should. Sence there mother is gone away, Johan decides its time to play. Hakoro's first fic!


Hakoro: (blushing like hell) omg omg omg I CANT DO THIS!

Haou: (stops Hakoro before she runs away and makes her sit at the computer chair) Type. NOW!

Judai;Haou don't be so mean to 'Koro-chan! Its her first actuall time posting one of her story's!

Hakoro: (nods) yes this is my frist time posting one of my story's. Its just a short one-shot I made during U.S. History cuz I was bored (blushes in embaressment)

Johan:I think its quite enjoyable actually.

Hakoro: (groans and hits head against wall) Jesse can you do disclaimer and Jaden will you please do the summery?

Jaden and Jesse:sure thing 'Koro-chan!

Jesse:** DISCLAIMER! HAKORO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING GX! SHE ONLY OWNS HER SOCKS!**

Jaden: **SUMMERY!** Jesse is stuck all alone with his older twin brother Johan who loves his little twin brother more then he should. Sence there mother is gone away Johan decides to play.

Joahn: (grins evily)

Hakoro:can we just start the story?

Haou:I agree **LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Jesse was reading a book as he lay flat on his stomach on his bed. He stopped and turned however when he thought he heard his door open and shut. However no one was there, but he suddenly felt a weight on top on him and turned to see his twin brother Johan. "Johan! dont do that! you scared me!" Jesse said almost having a heart attack. Johan chuckled "sorry bro, I just have to much fun scarring you."

Jesse glared at his elder twin "well what? why are you in here?" Johan shrugged "mom left for the week and told me to tell you that Im in charge." Jesse groaned "geat, can you please leave me alone now?" Johan shook his head "Nope" "why? what do you want?" Jesse asked his brother who smirked evilly.

Johan got closer to his brothers face so he was speaking in his ear "you know exactly what I want, you" he said as his hands trailed up and down his twin's sides. Jesses eyes went wide with realization "Johan no!"

Johan grinned evily and flipped Jesse over knocking Jesse's book off the bed and pinning Jesse's arms above his head with one hand "to late my love, your twin wants you now" Jesse struggled in vain as his brother removed his shirt and was quickly already removing his pants. "no, please Johan dont!" Johan growled and bit down on Jesse's neck. "I told you, its too late, Ive made up my mind, I want to fuck you right here, right now." Jesse whimpered at his brother's action's.

Johan got off his younger twin and removed his own shirt and pants so quickly Jesse had no chance to make a dash for it. Johan growled as he licked and sucked his way down his brothers neck and body "no, Johan please stop!" Jesse cried out in vain to his brother.

Johan grinned as he slid off Jesse's boxers as well as his own and started rubbing himself against his brother who cried out "NO JOHAN STOP PLEASE!" Johan smirked and licked his brothers cheek. "I cant stop Jes, you should know that by now, now get ready little brother because this night is one you will never forget. That I promise you"

Jesse gasped and cried out in pain as Johan entered his younger brother with force. "god jes, no matter how many times I do this to you, your always so god damned tight! I love it!" Jesse had tears run down his face now as his brother started thrusting inside of him hard and fast "God Johan! It hurts! DONT, PLEASE STOP!"

Johan continued his thrusting "I know Jes, dosent it feel great? the pain! the pleasure! Oh gods jes, I love this, I love thrusting in you, your screams, your begging, GOD DAMN IT ALL JESSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Johan cried out as he thrusted faster and hit the spot in Jesse that made his younger brother cry out in pleasure. "JOHAN! AGH! PLEASE HIT THERE AGAIN!" Johan grinned pulling his brothers body up to wisper in his ear as he trusted harder "see you love this jes, you love me thrusting into you, making you scream, making love to you like this. dont deny it jes, scream to the heavens, tell me how you love this damnit!"

Jesse's tears flowed even more now his face a bright pink and his body covered with sweat now "Johan , oh god johan I admit it, I love it, oh gods I love this, thrust harder johan please hit there again! gods johan please please, PLEASE!"

Johan smirked "thats it Jesse admit it, beg for the pleasure Im giving you! BEG FOR ME!" Jesse wrapped his arms around Johans shoulders as he started to thrust back at Johan "MORE JOHAN MORE PLEASE! IT FEELS SO GOD DAMNED GOOD MORE PLEASE MORE!" Johan responded by thrusting harder into Jesse who screamed out in pure pleasure now. "OH JOHAN! I COMING!"

Johan thrusted harder now "NOT YET LIL BRO NOT YET!" Jesses tears flowed once more "BUT I CANT" Johan growled "YOU HAVE TO DAMN IT!" Jesses face showed his pain as he tried to hold it back "JOHAN I CANT IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Johan growled animal like as he frantically thrusted into his younger brother "I'M ALMOST THERE JES, JUST A BIT MORE!" Jesse clawed into his brothers back now as he tried his best to hold back. "AGH JESSE NOW!" Jesse let go of his brother and fell to the mattress as he franticlly thrusted matching his brothers thrust's as the both came.

"GODS JOHAN!" "OH JESSE!" they both screamed out each others name as the rode out their organisms. Johan pulled out of his twin and got up from the bed for a moment and soon flopped down next to his twin and pulled him close to him. "gods jesse that was incredible" Jesse blushed a deep red and barried his head into his brothes chest as he asked him a question "why do you always do this to me?" Johan smiled "because your mine, and mine alone. I never want to share you with anyone." he said and nipped at Jesse's ear playfully.

Jesse smiled a bit as his brother wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. "you made me lose my page in the book." Johan laughed "no I didnt, I marked the page, dont worry, I'm not that evil" Jesse looked up at him "yes you are" Johan chuckled lightly before he kissed Jesse's forehead, then his nose and finally gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you jes" Jesse smiled lightly "even if you are a jerk, I love you to" Johan smiled back and kissed him again "wouldn't have it any other way, now get some rest" Jesse nodded and yawned closing his eyes and cuddling up to his brother. unknowing that his brother was now smirking evily looking over at the video camera that had just recorded everything. oh yes this was one night that Johan would never let Jesse forget.

**END**

Hakoro: (blushing like hell) I feel so bad about the last bit DX

Haou:it wasn't THAT bad.

Johan: oh shut up Haou! NOW GO AND REVIEW PPL CUZ HAKORO NEEDS SOME INFO ON THIS!

Hakoro:I would very much appreciate it 8D and if you review that means that I will start working on my spiritshipping storys and post them up on here. So please REVIEW!!


End file.
